Battle of Repton
The Battle of Repton is an important battle in the Vikings series. The battle opposes the Great Heathen Army to the Mercian and Wessex army, which is led by Aethelwulf. The battle results in an overwhelming victory for the Norsemen, who were able to trap the outnumbered Saxon forces and inflict them considerable casualties. The battle left Wessex completely open and free for the Vikings to raid and conquer. The defeat was a major blow for the Mercians and the West Saxons, opening an era of Viking incursions and instability in the Saxon kingdoms. The Saxon army was utterly mauled with maybe over half of it being destroyed. The battle Prelude Prior to the battle, Ivar suggested using the environment to their advantage and attacking the English in division as opposed to shieldwall to shieldwall. Bjorn reluctantly accepts to use Ivar as his strategist. Setting the trap As the English approach the Norse vanguard, the Norsemen retreat. The English race after them, but are confused to find that the Vikings have seemingly vanished. As Bjorn and a large contigent of archers move through the forest hidden from view, the Viking vanguard appears behind the English. Athelwulf orders his army to chase them as the Viking retreat yet again. As the English army chases after the Vikings, Bjorn and his contigent unleash a rain of arrows from the nearby forest onto the unsuspecting Saxons at close range, killing dozens of men before the English are able to form a shield wall. As the English shield wall advanced, the archer fire suddenlly stopped, leaving the English confused. The vanguard once more appears in view of the English. Aethelwulf and his army moves to engage them, but the vanguard once again retreats before appearing behind the English yet again. Tired and frustrated, Aethelwulf refuses himself to be made the Vikings's dupe once again. He orders his men to attack the beached Norse fleet. Unknown to him, this is what Ivar has predicted him to do. As the English march towards the Viking base, they move through a tight valley. Suddenly, Viking archers ambush them from both sides, killing hundreds of Saxon soldiers as they struggle to form up. Then, a massive force of Viking led by Bjorn appear in front of the English and form a shieldwall, blocking their path. Charge Realizing that he has walked right into the Viking trap, and with their army pinned by the Viking archers and blocked off by a huge Viking shieldwall, Athelwulf realizes that he has no other choice but to charge the Viking shieldwall and try to break through it, thus ordering the Saxon forces to charge. The two forces collide into each other, while the Viking archers continue to take their toll on the Saxon army. Aethelwulf bravely strikes through the Viking ranks but he is pushed off his horse and has to fight on foot in a very muddy field already filled with hundreds of bodies of Mercian and Wessex men. With the Saxon army already severly depleted due to the archer ambushes as well as physically exausted from chasing the Viking vanguard in heavy armor, the Vikings make quick work of them with their fresh numbers and ferocity. Aethelwulf is practically knocked unconscious and as he recovers, he sees the butchery of his men taking place. A horn then signals the arrival of the Viking rearguard under Ivar's command, trapping the Saxon army in a double envelopment as the rearguard begins cutting down Saxon soldiers. Realizing the fate of the battle was all but decided, Aethelwulf orders his remaining men to flee for their lives, which they do, the ones left behind being massacred by the Vikings, although some of the stragglers are merely taunted and allowed to run away. Aethelwulf manages to escape as well. However, the Vikings decide not to pursue them and they instead cheer in joy after this complete rout of the Saxon army. Ragnar's sons all cheer ecstatically, except from Bjorn, who, being rather clear-sighted, understands that this victory is not completely definitive, especially as Athelwulf still lived. Aftermath The result is a decisive victory for the Vikings who have all the time and no opponent in their way to rampage parts of Mercia and attack Winchester, Ecbert's capital city. The Saxons are utterly defeated, taking heavy casualties, with up to half of the army annihilated and the remaining troops scattered. The Great Viking army suffred very little casualties itself. The result was that Wessex and Mercia had no standing army left in order to resist the Norse invaders, until Bishop Heahmund organized his own troops and took up the fight. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Campaigns